


Not The Third Wheel

by matters17793



Series: Harry and Colin's Obsession [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Denial of Feelings, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Colin knows how he feels about Harry, but he always seems to come up short. When he discovers that Cedric Diggory is in a relationship with Harry, things start to change in ways he could've never imagined.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Colin Creevey & Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey & Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Dennis Creevey/Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry and Colin's Obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719412
Comments: 54
Kudos: 57





	1. Colin and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin confronts Harry, and finds confidence in a tense situation.

Colin found himself being alone quite a bit since he returned to Hogwarts. He couldn't think why everyone had been avoiding him, but one thing he did know was that Harry had kept well away. His hero, and longtime crush, was always busy doing something, and hadn't said a single word to Colin. This had made the younger boy feel like he was a freak, as without anyone around him, there was no one to confide in. He had considered talking to one of the Professors, but then again, what exactly could they do?

His heart hurt at the fact that Harry was not even looking at him when they sat at the table in the Great Hall, or were together in the Gryffindor common room. Colin's brain was telling him that he didn't stand a chance regardless of what happened, but his heart told him that Harry Potter was his, and only his. There was only so many times he could look at a picture he'd taken of Harry before he would become depressed that there was nothing between them.

Despite the fact that he knew it would come off as weird, Colin waited in the common room for Harry to get back for the evening. He enjoyed the warmth as he sat by the fire, and he watched the door, hoping that Harry wouldn't be out too late.

It was 11pm before Harry entered, and he looked tired. Colin was a little conflicted, but his heart was controlling him, so he grabbed Harry's hand as he walked by, and pulled him onto the sofa. Harry looked distant, but Colin wasn't going to be deterred.

"Where have you been?" Colin wondered.

"It's not really any of your business, is it?" Harry reacted.

"I get worried about you being out so late" Colin explained "We need you if he who must not be named will ever be defeated"

"So everyone keeps telling me" Harry commented "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed"

Just as Harry was getting up, Colin held his arm and dragged him back down. He didn't care that Harry was older and bigger than him, Colin was only concerned in talking to Harry. As Colin started to shake lightly, Harry looked puzzled.

"Colin, what is your problem?!" Harry demanded "Since you started school, you cling to me all the time"

"No I don't" Colin insisted "In fact, I've not spoken to you since the end of last year"

"Stop stalling and just tell me what's wrong" Harry ordered.

"Do you really want to know?" Colin retorted.

"Yes I do" Harry confirmed "And preferably right now, as I would like to go to bed"

"Wow, so you really don't care?" Colin questioned.

"That's not what I said, so don't twist my words" Harry warned.

"Well, seeing as you asked" Colin rejoined "The reason I want to know where you've been, is because I am in love with you"

It was at that moment that Colin put his hands over his mouth in disbelief, not genuinely believing that he would ever tell Harry how he felt. He knew that Harry wouldn't necessarily feel the same way, but all he wanted at that point was an answer.


	2. Harry and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to work out how he feels after Colin's revelation.

Harry wasn't sure what to think, now that he knew Colin was in love with him. He didn't really know how he felt about Colin in that regard, as he had never thought of the younger wizard in that way before. His face was flushed and he felt so confused.

"You are in love with me?" Harry posed "You have no doubt about it?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Colin insisted "You always light up my heart, even when you ignore me"

"Why?" Harry persisted "If I ignore you, shouldn't you hate me?"

"Love will always overpower hate" Colin stated "And the way I feel gives full evidence of that"

Harry was feeling that Colin had backed him into a corner so quickly and without warning. Colin's face fell as he began to believe that he had just embarrassed himself for absolutely no reason. There was a long silence, before Colin decided to give up.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this" Colin sighed "Sorry to have done this, I'm such an idiot"

Colin raced up to his bed, and Harry noticed that he was wiping tears away with the sleeve of his robe. Just as Colin went out of sight, Ron and Hermione returned. They saw how Harry was shocked about something, which immediately made Hermione worry.

"What happened?" Hermione asked "You look as if you've seen a ghost"

"I can't tell you" Harry answered "It would change everything"

"Sit down mate" Ron instructed "You look like you might pass out"

They all sat down together on the sofa in front of the fire. Hermione looked at Harry, holding his hand whilst Ron watched. They could sense there was something awkward and tense, but Harry was being secretive so they didn't know what.

"Tell us about it" Hermione prompted "It might help you feel better"

"I don't think I can" Harry countered.

"You know Hermione is good" Ron added.

"What?" Harry reacted.

"If you don't tell us now, she'll get it out of you somehow" Ron continued.

"Thank you Ronald" Hermione giggled.

"That's okay" Ron rejoined "But back to Harry"

Harry watched them as he tried to figure out whether he should say anything. He remembered how loyal they had been, and noticed that they both smiled affectionately at him. This caused Harry to feel more comfortable, so he tried his best.

"It's just" Harry sighed "Colin... He..."

"He what?" Ron encouraged.

"He just told me that he is in love with me" Harry revealed.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, knowing that this was a big moment for Harry. They just wanted to give him as much support as they could offer, but they couldn't help but wonder about Colin. Ron was the one who tried to get Harry to continue.

"But, that's good isn't it?" Ron pressed.

"I suppose, but it feels weird" Harry said.

"I can understand, but if I look back, it was obvious" Hermione explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"He has always like you" Hermione responded "You can't tell me you haven't thought about why"

"I just assumed he was a hero worshipper" Harry clarified "And now I know it's because he wants to get into my briefs---"

"Hang on, that's not fair" Ron insisted "He said he loves you, that doesn't always revolve around sexual desire"

"It seems like that's all he wants" Harry replied "I know you two love each other, but he seems obsessed"

"I think he cares about you a lot, and everyone knows he likes you" Hermione appeased.

Harry thought about it, and realised that maybe he had jumped to conclusions. The only problem he had now was that he had upset Colin and he had no idea how to sort the situation out. He wanted to go back in time and stop himself from being such a jerk.


	3. But There's More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione find out something else that Harry is hiding.

Even though he was still processing what Colin had just told him, Harry knew that there was a really big problem. Ron and Hermione were waiting patiently for him to speak again, worrying about what he might be thinking. Ron remained silent as he didn't really know what more could be said, but Hermione could sense that there was more they weren't being told. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder, hoping to encourage him.

"You are hiding something still aren't you?" Hermione sighed "Honestly Harry you don't have to hide anything"

"But Hermione, things are really complicated" Harry stated "I don't think even you, with your amazing ability to problem solve, can help me"

"Don't be so sure of that" Hermione warned "Now stop being silly and just tell us"

As Ron watched on, Harry took a deep breath. He looked at Hermione, as if he was about to say something, but then closed his mouth again and looked away. It was making Hermoine very frustrated, as she was convinced that she could help him somehow.

"You really need to wake up" Hermione scolded "This is only going to end up hurting everyone if you don't tell us"

"Fine, I'll tell you on one condition" Harry mumbled.

"Name it mate" Ron interjected "We both want to know what else you need to say"

"You have to promise me that you will not tell Colin" Harry responded.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other quickly, before nodding at each other in agreement. Harry could tell that they really did want to help him, but he was still to be convinced that they could be trusted with this.

"Give me a second to compose myself" Harry requested.

"We're here, calm down" Ron rejoined.

"I'm already in a relationship" Harry revealed.

He saw the shocked looks on their faces, as they had no idea he had been secretly seeing anyone. They then remembered that Harry was trusting them with something incredibly personal, so they had to quickly get over the shock.

"I had no idea" Ron said.

"I see how this is a problem" Hermione added.

"And it's going to hurt Colin" Harry muttered "And I really don't want him to get hurt"

"It's not your fault you are already in a relationship though" Ron assured.

"But that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty" Harry retorted.

Hermione had noticed that there was still one thing that they didn't know. She really wanted to find out, as it could prove crucial in getting to a solution for Harry. She knew it really wasn't any of her business, but she just had to know.

"Can you tell us, who you are going out with?" Hermione wondered.

"It's Cedric" Harry uttered.

"Cedric Diggory?" Ron reacted "The Hufflepuff?"

"Yes him" Harry confirmed "Now can you see how Colin is going to be distraught?"

"We can" Ron replied.

"So no matter what, he cannot know" Harry continued "Not yet at least"

Ron and Hermione simply nodded as they confirmed that they would keep his secret. What they didn't know was that it was already too late, as Colin had overheard everything, having returned to the top of the stairs when he heard them talking.

Feeling so upset, Colin knew there was only one thing he could do. In the entire world, there was just one person who he trusted to talk to in tough times, and once the other three had gone to bed, Colin went in search of them.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin tries to find comfort in his time of need, and there is only one person he can ask.

Feeling the tears start to fall down his face, Colin tried to find Dennis. His brother at times felt like his only friend, and whilst that was a sad fact, he would rather have a brother who cared than no one at all. There was only one problem with this plan, which was the fact that he had no idea where Dennis was actually going to be.

He couldn't find him in Gryffindor tower, so Colin had no option but to look around the school. Fortunately, he didn't have far to go as Dennis was just on the stairs, making his way up to the fat lady. Colin spotted him instantly and grabbed him by the arm.

"Dennis" Colin opened.

"Colin, what's wrong?" Dennis posed.

"I've just had such a bad evening" Colin sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dennis persisted.

"Yes please" Colin mumbled.

"Come on, let's go up to the common room" Dennis instructed.

Feeling a sense of relief that his brother was with him, Colin began to calm down a bit, and when they got back to the common room, they saw that everyone else had gone to bed. This meant that they could sit down in front of the fire and have a conversation privately.

"Tell me what happened" Dennis encouraged.

"I told Harry how I felt about him" Colin stated.

"What do you mean?" Dennis wondered "How do you feel about him?"

"Well, I have a huge crush on him" Colin sighed "It borders on obsession"

"I see, so you like Harry?" Dennis responded "As in you're in love with him?"

"Yes, that's right" Colin retorted "And he didn't return my feelings, so now I feel like an idiot"

Dennis watched as Colin looked down in sorrow, feeling completely helpless. Dennis tried to think of a way he could make it better, but he wasn't experienced in offering this sort of support. Then he remembered what Colin used to do, so he quickly wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"You know, I think you gave up too soon" Dennis observed "I've seen how Harry acts, and I think he likes you back"

"But there's something else I forgot to tell you" Colin remembered.

"Go on, tell me" Dennis prompted.

"He's going out with Cedric Diggory" Colin stated "I can't blame him, Cedric is a very nice guy"

It was at that point that Dennis got an idea, one that was potentially very dangerous, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Looking at Colin calmly, Dennis smiled and after a few moments of silence, he revealed his plan.

"If that's the case, we're going to have to split them up" Dennis commented.

"We can't do that" Colin countered.

"How much do you really love Harry?" Dennis pressed "If you love him, then we must do this"

Colin was shocked that his brother would even suggest such a thing, but he saw that Dennis was being serious with this. As much as he was against it, Colin knew that Dennis was trying to help him, and for that he was grateful.


	5. Cedric and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Cedric and discusses what happened.

The next morning, Harry got up extra early and found Cedric on the wooden bridge. He greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and they held each other for a couple of minutes, before Cedric noticed how said Harry was, and wanted to find out more.

"Harry, something's on your mind" Cedric commented "You better tell me what's going on"

"So much has happened, but I don't know what to do" Harry sighed "It all started when I saw Colin last night"

"What did he do?" Cedric wondered.

"Well, this is the thing..." Harry began.

Cedric listened intently as Harry explained about Colin's admission, about his reaction and how Ron and Hermione had reacted when he told them. Cedric looked a bit confused, and when Harry had finished, Cedric waited for a moment.

"Say something" Harry begged "I hate this silence"

"So, what do you think about Colin?" Cedric wondered "Do you like him?"

"Well, I'm not sure" Harry explained "But I love you so much"

"And I love you too" Cedric reacted "However, all of this gives me an idea"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Harry wondered.

"Let me think things through first" Cedric instructed.

Whilst Harry watched Cedric in silence, Colin and Dennis had been watching them. Colin had heard Harry get up and went to get Dennis so that they could follow him together. They were both nimble, so they were able to keep close without being caught.

During the conversation, Dennis felt anger. How dare Harry be in love with Cedric. He knew that no one could control who they loved, but he also knew that Colin would be much better for Harry. His frustration had started when they both watched the kiss, and Colin began sobbing lightly.

"Hey bro, don't worry" Dennis assured "We'll get the right outcome yet"

"Can't you see how happy Harry is though?" Colin argued "I could never make him that happy"

"Are you intrigued to know what Cedric's idea is?" Dennis wondered.

"Of course I am, but it's really none of my business" Colin sobbed.

"Anything concerning your future husband is our business" Dennis countered.

"I still think this is going to be a bad idea" Colin observed.

Not thinking anymore about what may or may not happen, Dennis felt the fire in his eyes as Harry and Cedric began making out again. Before he started his plan, he knew that he had to find out what Cedric was going to do, as it could mess up what he was planning.


	6. Dennis, The Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis tries to find out what Cedric's plan is.

As Harry left Cedric alone on the bridge, Dennis was thinking about what he could do. Colin had already left in a bit of a state, as it was difficult to watch the love of his life, not be the love of his life. There was not much he could do at that point, but Dennis was not about to let his brother down.

Dennis debated whether or not to talk to Harry, but with Cedric standing alone on the bridge, there was an ideal window of opportunity to find out what the plan was. Dennis was going to try and take Cedric down a peg or two, even if that seemed impossible.

Marching over to Cedric, Dennis shot him an evil look, to the confusion of the Hufflepuff. Cedric didn't even know who Dennis was, but he was trying to make sure that Dennis was put in his place, regardless of what he had to say

"I see you and Harry are getting cosy" Dennis scolded "It's not nice watching one's brother heartbroken, you know"

"Who are you, exactly?" Cedric wondered.

"I'm Dennis Creevey, Colin's brother" Dennis revealed.

"Oh I see, your brother is the one obsessed with my boyfriend" Cedric commented.

"Actually, my brother is the kindest person in the world, he's not obsessed, he's in love" Dennis corrected "There is a difference you know"

"Don't try and defend him" Cedric said "He asked my boyfriend out"

"And sadly, he was rejected" Dennis observed.

"What do you want, exactly?" Cedric demanded.

There was cockiness in Cedric's voice, which made Dennis feel real fury at the idea. He really wanted to know what was going on, and he wasn't going to rest until Colin was in a relationship with Harry. The only problem he had was that he still didn't know what Cedric had been planning.

The mystery surrounding Cedric was giving Dennis a headache, and he was close to snapping. However, he knew that everything he did would be a reflection of Colin and that wasn't something he wanted to risk exposing his brother to, so he tried not to get to full on.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Harry talking" Dennis explained "You mentioned something about a plan"

"If you were listening, you would know that I said I had to think a few things through first" Cedric countered "It's not as if I do anything without thinking"

"Why do I think you are an idiot?" Dennis responded.

"Hey, there's no need to throw insults about!" Cedric boomed.

"But you are an idiot!" Dennis argued "You speak like you are the most important person in the world, and you look like you might be taking advantage of Harry!"

"Oh come off of it!" Cedric ordered "I'm not taking advantage of Harry, and you should know better than to argue with someone bigger, stronger and smarter than you!"

"I think we both know you aren't smarter than me" Dennis reacted "Colin might think he has no chance with Harry, but after what I've seen today, I think you are a pathetic, worthless excuse for a wizard"

"How dare you insult---!" Cedric boomed.

"Talk to someone who cares, I've got stuff to do!" Dennis interjected.

Feeling a sense of power, Dennis left quickly to find Colin. He knew it was a long shot, but Dennis had an idea that might just make Harry see sense, and allow Colin to live his dream. All he had to do, was try and put it into practice.


	7. Cedric's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Dennis tries to think, Cedric tells Harry about his plan.

Dennis was trying really hard to get to the bottom of this situation. As Cedric was still being an idiot, he knew that the Hufflepuff wouldn't be the easiest person to out do. Looking at his watch, he realised that he was supposed to meet up with Colin, so he ran off.

Meanwhile, Cedric had gone in search of Harry, having decided on his plan, as he wanted to try his best to get what he wanted. The way that Dennis was threatening him made him laugh, there was no way that Cedric was going to be so scared.

When he found Harry, he saw that the Gryffindor was sat down on the stairs, leading up to the grand staircase. Cedric smiled, thinking a dirty thought, before he sat down next to Harry, almost forgetting about the fact that he had just spoken to Dennis.

"So, what do you say we go to the room of requirement this evening?" Cedric suggested.

"I'm up for it, but why are you suggesting that?" Harry wondered.

"I just thought we could have some fun, if you know what I mean" Cedric replied "Why don't you invite that Colin guy? I'm sure he'd like to be involved"

This was puzzling for Harry, as Cedric didn't even really know Colin well, not at all in fact. He knew that Colin probably would be interested in the chance to hang out, but then Harry thought a bit more about Cedric was proposing to him.

"This sounds a little devious to me" Harry commented "I don't understand why Colin should want to be there"

"I just thought it might be a nice bonding exercise for us all" Cedric said.

"Well, you make a good point" Harry sighed.

Cedric smiled, knowing that the beginning of his plan was now going into action. He giggled quietly under his breath, watching Harry run up to the Gryffindor common room. He really didn't want to drop to the level he was going to, really he didn't. But there was no way he would let Colin take Harry away.

Whilst Cedric thought about his idea a bit more, Harry was now in the Gryffindor common room, and noticed that Colin was sat there by himself. He approached the younger wizard cautiously, knowing that he must be in a very fragile state.

"Um Colin?" Harry opened.

"Oh... H-hi Harry" Colin stuttered.

"Cedric and I were wondering" Harry replied "Do you want to come and hang out with us in the room of requirement this evening?"

"I'm not sure if I should" Colin sighed "I'd only be interrupting your private time with your hunky boyfriend"

Harry had never heard so much vitriol in Colin's voice before, but he did understand exactly why it was there. He couldn't expect Colin to be jumping all over him, considering everything that had happened over the past few days.

"I know this probably looks like a bad idea" Harry reasoned "But I promise I will look after you"

"You give me your word?" Colin questioned "You will make sure that Cedric does nothing horrible to me?"

"You have my word" Harry assured.

"Okay then, I'm in" Colin agreed.

Harry sighed with relief, before quickly giving Colin a cuddle. It didn't last long, as he knew it was probably not appropriate given the circumstances. He let go, and saw that the sparkle had returned to Colin's eyes. Maybe, just maybe, this could just be the exact thing Colin needed.


	8. Dennis' Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin tells Dennis about what Harry said.

Colin was left in peace, as he contemplated what was going to happen. Had Harry seriously just suggested that he and Cedric would welcome Colin into their relationship? He looked at the fire, watching as the logs burned very slowly.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the door slam shut, and he saw Dennis approach him. His younger brother looked like he was getting up to mischief, which made Colin smile, but nervous at the same time.

Sitting next to Colin, Dennis saw how his brother was feeling. He could sense that there was so much activity going on in Colin's brain, and Dennis knew that whatever it was, would be very important, so he had to find out more.

"So, you look deep in thought" Dennis commented.

"I am, it's..." Colin sighed.

"It's what?" Dennis responded "Why not tell me about it?"

"I can't believe what just happened" Colin responded "Harry just told me something"

Dennis cocked his head slightly, becoming more and more interested in what his brother was going to say. Colin's face started to go a bright shade of red, but instead of trying to let Colin tell him, Dennis wanted to guess.

"Did he tell you that he broke up with Cedric?" Dennis suggested.

"No" Colin replied.

"Is he ill?" Dennis persisted.

"Not even close" Colin rejoined.

"Okay, I give up" Dennis reacted "So what did he say?"

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and Cedric" Colin said "This evening in the room of requirement"

Dennis wasn't exactly expecting to hear that from his brother, considering that Cedric was clearly not a good person. He tried not to let that cloud any judgement, because Harry was the one who had asked, so it might be more serious.

"Harry said that?" Dennis enquired "I mean, not Cedric, but Harry?"

"Yes Harry asked me" Colin assured "He didn't put any pressure on me either"

"Something feels a bit odd" Dennis observed.

"I agree, but perhaps I should give the benefit of the doubt" Colin stated.

There was a moment of silence between them, as Dennis tried to work out whether or not something bad was going on. He wanted to repay Colin so desperately, as Colin was really the best big brother in the world and had always looked out for him. Dennis was the one to break the silence.

"Are you going to go?" Dennis wondered.

"Yes, I might as well" Colin retorted.

"Why don't I come with you?" Dennis offered.

"I don't know how that would go down" Colin mumbled.

"Does that really matter though?" Dennis questioned "If there's nothing wrong, me being there won't change anything"

"Okay then" Colin agreed "That might actually be positive"

"You see?" Dennis chuckled "I am a good brother"

"Trust me" Colin muttered "I've never doubted it"

Putting an arm around his little brother, Colin felt a bit better about the situation, but he was still cautious. He understood why Dennis was so suspicious, but unless he went to find out, he would never know if there was something fishy going on.


	9. Cedric's True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst waiting for Colin, Cedric gets everything started with Harry.
> 
> WARNING: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

Harry was walking to the room of requirement and met Cedric there. Frankly, he would be amazed if Colin actually showed up considering how random the conversation they had was. He tried to put all negativity to the back of his mind, trying to think about the fun they were all going to have.

When Harry entered the room, he saw Cedric was naked, and that there was a lot of romantic decor everywhere. In the middle of the room was a bed, with silk sheets. Harry looked at Cedric with wide eyes, as he finally understood what Cedric meant when he said he wanted to have some fun.

"Cedric, why didn't you mention that this was what you were going on about?" Harry posed.

"Didn't you understand Harry? I wanted to have sex with you" Cedric explained.

"And you think Colin wants this?" Harry persisted.

"I think he does" Cedric replied.

"So you set up a threesome?" Harry observed.

"Yes, now hurry up and get naked" Cedric ordered.

Harry couldn't deny that he was starting to get turned on by what was happening. Seeing Cedric's nude body was driving him wild, as Cedric was muscular and had a big penis. Forgetting about his unease, Harry got undressed quickly, and got closer to Cedric.

"I knew you'd want this" Cedric chuckled.

"Shouldn't we wait for Colin though?" Harry questioned.

"No, let's warm up so we can be ready for him" Cedric suggested.

"Okay then" Harry agreed.

Harry started off by taking Cedric's penis into his mouth. It was a bit of a struggle at first, but he started to relax and get into it. The experience gave him a slight thrill, particularly as Cedric was pretty open to most things.

"Imagine Colin doing this to you" Cedric stated.

Colin suddenly filled all of Harry's thoughts, with his adorable face and his flowing blond hair. Harry was then brought back to reality as Cedric removed his cock from Harry's mouth, and pulled the Gryffindor up to kiss him.

Harry didn't suspect anything, but this was all part of Cedric's plan. He was going to get what he wanted, and was going to do everything to ensure that Colin wouldn't get Harry in any way. In order to take away any suspicion, Cedric spoke up.

"Perhaps we should try anal" Cedric proposed "So that I can teach you what to do with Colin"

"Okay" Harry agreed "What do I do?"

"Hang on a moment" Cedric requested.

Cedric lay down on the bed, and cast a spell to put lubricant all over himself and Harry. He rubbed himself lightly to ensure he was fully hard, and found himself feeling hornier than ever. He was ready, and tried to keep control.

"Now get on top of me, and lower your hole around my dick" Cedric ordered.

"Is it going to hurt?" Harry wondered.

"It might do at first" Cedric replied "But it will get better"

"If you're sure" Harry reacted "We'll begin"

Harry slowly got into position, lowering himself so that Cedric's tip was at his entrance. It caused slight pain, but Harry didn't stop. He pushed down further and whilst it took a little while, he was soon stretched sufficiently so that he could move freely. He bounced with enthusiasm, knowing that Cedric was getting harder.

"You're huge!" Harry moaned "Good god how am I able to take this?!"

"I'm close babe" Cedric teased "Nearly there..."

Meanwhile, Colin and Dennis had been getting ready to meet Harry and Cedric. Feeling more and more interest, Colin tried to get himself prepared, so that he didn't come across as his usual, nerdy self. He wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. Dennis was not sure what he was doing.

"Colin, why are you dressed like that?" Dennis wondered.

"I just want to seem a bit more cool" Colin explained.

"You don't need to do that" Dennis insisted.

"But Harry will think---" Colin argued.

"If Harry loves you, he loves you as you are" Dennis countered.

"Either way, I'm not changing again" Colin sighed.

As they walked to the room of requirement, Colin felt himself tense up. Looking at Dennis gave him confidence, but nothing would prepare him for what he was about to see. Opening the door, Colin and Dennis watched as Cedric released his sperm over Harry.

"H-Harry!" Colin screeched.

Harry stopped smiling and saw Colin stood with tears in his eyes. Cedric's smile was an evil one, knowing that he had just got one over on Colin. The only problem that Cedric had, was that Dennis was about to unleash full anger mode.


	10. Harry's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric's true plan is revealed and Harry has to make a choice.

Seeing Colin cry near enough broke Harry's heart. What made it so much worse, was the fact that he had been part of the problem. He almost immediately lost his arousal, and he wanted to tell Colin the truth, finally make everything right. Not wanting to waste time, Harry got dressed again quickly.

Before he got a chance to do so, Colin ran off crying as he didn't want to witness any more of what was going on. He couldn't believe that he could've been so stupid as to believe that he was going to get anything positive by hanging out with Harry and Cedric.

Dennis stayed, not allowing Cedric or Harry to leave. At this point, his morals were gone, and he didn't really care if he went too far. It was time for him to do what Colin had done so often for him, and stick up for his sibling, like any good brother would.

"Just as it was going so well" Cedric teased.

"What are you talking about?" Harry countered.

"Colin saw us having sex, but he didn't get to see you having an orgasm" Cedric persisted.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?!" Harry demanded.

"I wanted him to know how much I could satisfy you" Cedric replied "To show him how much you preferred me"

"I..." Harry struggled.

It was clear to Dennis that Harry was just as upset at that point, so he decided to direct his rage purely at Cedric. Before Harry or Cedric could say anything else, Dennis decided that it was his opportunity to speak up at them.

"Harry, you need to talk to Colin" Dennis instructed "Perhaps it's not too late"

"Okay Dennis" Harry agreed "And Cedric?"

"Yes?" Cedric wondered.

"I hate you, stay away from me" Harry ordered "You lied to me and now I'm going to have to deal with the consequences"

Cedric huffed, but before Harry left, Dennis had one last thing to say to him. He really didn't believe he was going to say what he was going to say, it was probably inappropriate. Remembering Colin's face, Dennis got on and spoke.

"Harry?" Dennis said.

"What?" Harry sighed.

"Cedric said you didn't orgasm yet" Dennis responded "Is that true?"

"Uh, yeah it is" Harry reacted "What about it?"

"I think you know that perhaps Colin would want to see it" Dennis suggested.

Harry nodded and wondered off to find Colin, whilst Dennis was now looking at Cedric. He felt sick just by looking at the Hufflepuff for everything he had put his brother through, but he knew how he was going to get even.

"Why are you still naked?" Dennis asked.

"I haven't had chance to get dressed" Cedric answered.

Marching towards the older student, Dennis quickly grabbed Cedric's flaccid penis and his empty testicles, squeezing them hard until Cedric was crying in pain. Perhaps this was a bit out of order, but Dennis had to do this.

"If you ever screw around with my brother's life again, I'll rip your balls off" Dennis threatened "Is that clear?"

Dennis watched in satisfaction as Cedric nodded, before he released his grip. He walked away feeling proud of himself for being protective, but he wasn't about to go and interrupt Colin, as he could be having a good time with Harry.


	11. Colin's Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry searches for Colin and they have an important conversation.

Colin ran as fast as he was able to, not caring that there were students looking at him on the journey. He felt so much pain, he had never guessed that Harry and Cedric had planned to do any sexual activities, and it was clear that he would get in the way of that.

His tears were so hot that it felt like they were burning his face. They became stronger when he got to the common room and he saw Ron and Hermione. They quickly looked at him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk so he promptly ran up to his bed.

He buried his face in his pillow, hoping to muffle his sobs as much as possible. He felt so inferior, so humiliated and at that point, he genuinely felt as if the only person who cared about him was Dennis. His brother really had his back, and Colin felt so indebted to him.

Meanwhile, Harry felt horrible and walked to the Gryffindor common room solemnly. He kept seeing the vulnerable expression that Colin displayed, knowing that he was fully responsible for the heartbreak. There was only one thing that he wanted to do.

Ron and Hermione were still there when he arrived and without warning, Harry began crying. He joined them on the sofa, sitting in between the couple. Hermione hugged him protectively whilst Ron looked on in pure confusion.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron posed.

"I've been so awful" Harry sobbed.

"Tell us what happened" Hermione encouraged.

"It's a long story" Harry blubbered.

Hermione rubbed his back to soothe him, whilst Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down. He explained everything, as he was waiting for his friends to scold him for what he did. He soon discovered that they weren't angry at him.

"Cedric is such a git" Ron commented "How he could he do that to you?"

"It's my fault too" Harry countered "I broke Colin's heart"

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Hermione suggested "Surely if you tell him the truth"

"He won't believe me" Harry sighed "It's over"

"But Dennis was there wasn't he?" Ron pointed out "Surely he could back up your story"

Harry stared at Ron in bemusement, but then he remembered that Ron was right. Dennis was there and could give Harry support, but he wasn't convinced that Dennis would want to, considering what had happened to Colin.

"I made a mistake" Harry observed.

"The only mistake you made was not castrating Cedric" Ron spluttered.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"But Hermione, he made the lives of two people comparable to hell" Ron reasoned.

"That's not the point, Harry's better than that" Hermione commented.

"But you really both think Colin would give me a chance?" Harry posed.

"I think he loves you so much" Ron stated "So I think you need to do this"

"Perhaps this needed to happen" Hermione added "To me, it highlights the fact that you've been in denial"

"You're right" Harry agreed "Do you know where Colin is?"

"He went upstairs" Ron explained.

"And he was crying" Hermione said.

Harry felt even more guilty, but he knew that there was only one way in which he could solve this situation. He walked upstairs slowly, and got to the dorm where Colin was. Approaching the blond's bed, he couldn't help but hear sobbing.


	12. Harry's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing everything that had happened, Harry tries to explain himself to Colin.

The sobbing was almost unbearable for Harry to hear. Colin wasn't a horrible person, nor was he self-important. Harry watched Colin's shoulders shaking as he cried, and now his own heart was breaking, witnessing the younger Gryffindor go through such pain.

In order to get Colin's attention, Harry coughed lightly which caused Colin to look back at him. Colin said nothing, not out of hatred, but he was really not sure what to say or do anymore. Harry sat down on the bed next to him, fully hoping that Colin would at least listen.

"Colin, I can't believe how stupid I've been" Harry observed "I am so sorry for what went down"

"Y... You h-hate me" Colin sobbed "Tha-that's obvious H-Harry"

"I don't hate you" Harry insisted.

Colin was able to stop crying, but he was hurting so much. He had never felt his heart in such pain before, and he hated the fact he was going through this. Being the genuine person he was, Colin decided to at least give Harry a chance to explain.

"Why did you make me come and witness... that?" Colin posed.

"I didn't think that was what Cedric had in mind" Harry replied.

"He sent a very powerful message when he released" Colin continued "That was when I knew you would always be his"

Harry's emotions were becoming stronger too, as he felt a tear fall down his own cheek. He guessed that he probably deserved to feel this way, but at the same time, he had never wanted to make Colin upset, so had to put the facts straight.

"As soon as you left, Cedric and I had an argument" Harry stated "I broke up with him immediately, as I never realised he could be so evil"

"You really broke up?" Colin enquired "Even though he's really hot and a catch?"

"Trust me, he isn't either of those" Harry countered "He's an arrogant, manipulative git who almost ruined everything!"

"He seemed to really love you" Colin commented "It was clear to me that you also really loved him"

Looking into Colin's eyes, Harry started to become more distracted. He began to appreciate just how amazing Colin was, and Harry hugged him tightly. Colin was a little frightened at first, but allowed himself to be hugged, and felt like he still had a connection with the most famous wizard in the world.

"I did, but then he showed his true colours" Harry said "I don't want to be associated with anyone like that"

"I don't know what I would've done without Dennis" Colin responded "I would never have had the confidence to try and find out what was going on, and I probably wouldn't have come to meet you and Cedric in the room of requirement"

"I wish none of us had gone there" Harry stated "It caused a lot of damage and I can't tell you just how much I regret everything. I should've known that Cedric was bad news and frankly the fact I was so naive makes me feel embarrassed"

"That's true" Colin reacted "But don't beat yourself up, it's a sad situation"

"But your heart broke" Harry rejoined "That's what makes me feel so bad"

"My heart could be repaired" Colin insisted "One day"

As Harry listened, Colin started to feel calm and collected, and his heart wasn't quite in so much pain as before. Clearly, the older Gryffindor was full of sadness and showed that Harry did care about him, but as far as Harry was concerned, it could be more than that.

"What would repair your heart?" Harry wondered.

"The one thing I've always wanted" Colin replied.

"And what would that be?" Harry pressed.

"You mean it's not obvious?" Colin countered.

"N-no it's n-not" Harry stuttered.

"I want you" Colin declared.

It all made sense, but Harry felt Colin was moving a bit quickly. Considering what they had both been through, it seemed that to go that fast would be too much for them, but he kept looking at Colin, and saw the seriousness on his face.


	13. Colin's Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a greater understanding of what happened, Colin wants to have exciting times with Harry.
> 
> WARNING: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

Harry looked into Colin's eyes, something that he was becoming very accustomed to. The blond Gryffindor was giving him a dreamy look, and after saying that he wanted Harry, Colin felt like he was more confident than he had ever been before.

When Colin had said that he wanted Harry, the older wizard was a little confused as to what he meant, still being slightly oblivious. Harry could see that there was a twinkle in Colin's eye, and his teeth looked whiter than previously thought.

"You want me?" Harry posed.

"I do, more than you can imagine" Colin responded.

"Am I still being oblivious?" Harry persisted.

"Just a bit" Colin chuckled.

He kissed Harry, he wasn't scared to take that chance anymore. He wanted Harry to know just how serious he was, and began grinding against the taller Gryffindor, feeling an urge of sensuality coming over him, which gave him motivation.

"Colin slow down" Harry instructed "You'll regret it"

"No I won't Harry" Colin countered "I want you to do to me what Cedric did to you"

"What?!" Harry screamed "But it broke your heart!"

"I know that, but I have to admit, seeing you like that was nice" Colin responded "And if you do this one thing for me, it would solidify us as boyfriends"

The way Colin was acting made Harry increasingly suspicious, as this wasn't something that Colin would suggest. He was asking Harry to take away his innocence, and it was causing an internal conflict for him. He wanted Colin to be happy, but he also didn't want to take advantage of him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Harry questioned "This is a big thing"

"I can see" Colin chuckled.

"That's not what I meant" Harry reacted.

"I really need this" Colin responded "Because you complete me"

Harry decided that whatever the outcome, he should do this with Colin. He trusted that Colin knew what he wanted and wasn't going to be deterred anyway, so he moved closer to Colin once more, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Well... when you put it that way" Harry sighed "I didn't orgasm when I was with Cedric, so I would be up to the task"

"Would you let me have that?" Colin enquired "Because I've never seen one, other than Cedric's"

"You can have it all" Harry agreed "And I can make you have an orgasm while we're at it"

Colin was overcome by arousal, and stripped all of his clothes off in less than 5 seconds. He was very skinny as Harry expected, but he was already erect so Harry knew there was now absolutely no going back from what was about to happen.

"Don't keep me waiting Harry" Colin pleaded.

"Okay Colin" Harry giggled.

Harry used his wand to get undressed faster than Colin did. He could see the admiration on Colin's face when his cock was finally exposed, and Harry felt even more turned on than before. He pulled Colin over by his hand, and sat on the bed, pushing Colin down on his knees in front.

"Put your hand on it" Harry advised "And stroke it slowly"

"It's enormous, you must be so proud" Colin complimented "How am I going to fit that inside myself?"

"You'd be surprised, now try putting it in your mouth" Harry continued.

Feeling Colin's mouth around him filled Harry with pleasure, the wet warmth being welcomed as he tried to forget about Cedric. Colin slowly bobbed up and down, making Harry glisten with his saliva. It made his own cock twitch, so he had to start rubbing that too.

"Why don't we try going further?" Harry proposed.

"What do I do?" Colin pressed.

"Just lie on your back" Harry said.

Colin did just that, and suddenly felt Harry's mouth around his dick. It was a completely new feeling for him, and the moment contact was made confirmed to Colin that he needed Harry more than anyone, except Dennis.

"Harry, you..." Colin moaned.

He knew Harry couldn't speak, but that didn't really matter. Colin felt himself thrust slightly as Harry sucked harder, and grabbed tightly onto the sheets of his bed as he tensed up and suddenly, he was shooting sperm into Harry's mouth.

"G-nn" Colin squirmed "Aah!"

Harry kept sucking until Colin settled down, even teasing him a little bit by licking the sensitive tip. Even though it had happened so quickly, Colin didn't regret it as he had been able to cum in Harry, which to him was a big achievement.

"So Colin, you had your orgasm" Harry chuckled.

"Thank you for that" Colin whispered.

"Now it's time for mine" Harry teased.

Harry got onto his back and pulled Colin down on top of him. Colin was squatting on Harry, and the older wizard pushed him down on the erect dick. Colin let out a slight scream of pain, but after a moment he was relaxed.

"How am I able to fit this in?" Colin wondered.

"Because you want it" Harry explained.

Harry started bouncing Colin up and down, driving his cock deep into the blond. He felt so powerful at that moment in time that he stood up and carried Colin, still humping him, and walked around a bit. He was able to fit tightly into Colin.

"How much do you want my orgasm?" Harry posed.

"I want it so badly" Colin moaned.

"You'll get it baby" Harry pledged.

"Can you do it in my mouth?" Colin requested.

Harry put Colin down on the floor, standing beside him as Colin waited with an open mouth. He tried licking Harry to quicken the experience, and it worked as Harry stroked a final time and shot a thick load of juice into Colin's mouth. He noticed that some of it had dribbled out, so Harry used his finger to put it onto Colin's tongue.

"So, what did you think?" Harry asked.

"I loved it, and I love you" Colin answered.

"I love you too" Harry declared.

"Now let's get dressed before someone catches us" Colin suggested.

Harry used his want to dress them promptly as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He didn't know who it was, but it was no longer relevant, as they had both done what they wanted and now that could no longer be changed.


	14. Cedric's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened, Cedric talks to Dennis.

It had been a few days and everything had been very calm. Harry and Colin had come out to everyone, and were accepted almost universally. They were relieved that their relationship wasn't going to be to difficult, and were looking forward to the future.

Meanwhile, Cedric had been doing a lot of thinking since his plan failed. He felt really quite silly after what he had done, and should've known better. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt about the whole thing, and just wished there was something that he could do to repair things.

After what happened, Cedric knew exactly who he wanted to talk to. Even though he realised it probably would be pointless, the only person who he believed would talk to him was Dennis. He knew the younger Creevey wouldn't take any of his crap, so maybe he could have a more mature conversation with him.

Walking towards the wooden bridge, Cedric spotted Dennis sitting on a stone bench, looking at a book to study for his potions exam. Cedric cautiously approached him, and hoped that this was the beginning of his road to redemption.

"Uh, hi" Cedric mumbled.

"Hello" Dennis replied.

"I know what I did was unforgivable" Cedric stated "But I want to put things right"

"Are you being serious?" Dennis questioned "Because if this is another of your schemes, I swear---"

"It isn't, I promise" Cedric interrupted.

"Okay then, sit down" Dennis instructed.

As Cedric took a seat next to Dennis, he began to feel even worse. Dennis stared at him, waiting for the older wizard to say something. Taking a deep breath, Cedric prepared to speak, knowing that he needed to start gaining trust.

"I feel awful for what I did" Cedric said "I was so jealous of Colin"

"Really, what makes you say that?" Dennis wondered.

"Because I knew he would worship Harry" Cedric persisted.

"That's true" Dennis agreed "But if you love Harry, why would you use him in the way he did?"

"I felt like I was losing him, and I didn't want to be alone" Cedric explained.

"That makes sense" Dennis reacted.

The conversation was very calm, and Cedric was starting to feel as if he could make everything right. Dennis was giving him a gentle smile, and for the first time, it was as if they weren't enemies, and they weren't at each other's throats.

"Do you think Colin would be prepared to forgive me one day?" Cedric enquired.

"That's something I'm not sure of, Colin has a heart of gold" Dennis rejoined "But no one has hurt him like you have"

"I would do anything to have that chance" Cedric continued "I know he probably hates me, but even if it's a case of apologising and then staying away, I would do it"

Dennis looked at Cedric, knowing that at that moment in time, he held a lot of power over the Hufflepuff. There was also something else that he wanted to do, but he figured that perhaps it could happen if he helped Cedric out.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" Dennis agreed.

"Really?" Cedric muttered "Thank you"

"But there's something I want from you first" Dennis replied.

"What is it?" Cedric posed.

Not wanting to reveal everything, Dennis grabbed Cedric by the arm and dragged him inside the castle. Cedric had no idea what Dennis had planned, but he was so desperate to do the right thing by Harry and Colin, that he was prepared to do anything.


	15. Dennis' Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis uses the situation to his advantage to get what he wants from Cedric.
> 
> WARNING - SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

Cedric was confused as he followed Dennis. They younger wizard had kept quiet and still wouldn't reveal anything until they got to their destination. Dennis didn't want to tell Cedric just yet, as for him, what was about to happen, was quite important.

They got to the prefect's bathroom, and Dennis closed the door behind them. Cedric was getting more and more intrigued to know what he had to do, and fortunately for him, Dennis was now ready to talk. Cedric gave his full attention.

"So, when Colin and I walked in on you and Harry" Dennis began "We saw you have an orgasm"

"Y-yeah" Cedric replied "What about it?"

"I will help you make it up to Colin and Harry, if you put on a show for me" Dennis explained.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Cedric wondered.

"First, get undressed and run a bath" Dennis requested.

Dennis watched on eagerly as Cedric turned on the water, filling the bath up. Cedric started removing his clothes, exposing himself for Dennis to see. When the bath was finished, Cedric slowly climbed in, awaiting further instructions.

"What's next?" Cedric questioned.

"Move over, I'm going to get in" Dennis responded.

Cedric did as he was told, making room for Dennis to join. Dennis had quickly got naked, and couldn't take his eyes off of the Hufflepuff. They sat closely for a few moments, before Dennis leaned in, closing the gap between their lips, and initiating a kiss.

"Now, you are going to give me pleasure" Dennis commented.

"I'll do anything" Cedric reacted.

Dennis pushed Cedric up so that he was sat on the edge of the bath tub. He grabbed Cedric's cock, stroking it gently for a few seconds and allowing himself to fill up with lust. Lowering his head, he began to put Cedric's dick into his mouth.

He went very slowly, as he wanted to savour this feeling. Dennis squeezed Cedric's balls, but this time he did so to give Cedric pleasure. Hearing the moans made Dennis realise that Cedric enjoyed it. He was so excited that he wanted more.

"Lie on the floor" Dennis pleaded.

"You're the boss" Cedric replied.

Cedric lay on the floor and watched as Dennis crouched on top of him. He felt Dennis' hole at the tip of his penis, and when he pushed down, Cedric felt good. Dennis had a very tight virgin hole, and it was warm, and comforting.

"God, you are filling me with joy" Dennis moaned.

"I like your moves very much" Cedric rejoined.

Dennis started jumping up and down on Cedric, allowing the Hufflepuff to go deep inside his bottom. The pleasure was too much, and Dennis ejaculated, releasing a small jet of sperm onto Cedric's stomach. It was thick, and Cedric wiped it up into his own mouth.

"That's very sweet" Cedric observed.

"Please, let go in me" Dennis begged.

Cedric began using his hands to bounce Dennis quicker, and before he could react, Cedric shot a big load of semen deep into Dennis. It was a great feeling for him to be filled with juice, and Dennis slowly pulled himself off of Cedric.

"So, you are going to help me with Harry and Colin?" Cedric questioned.

"I promised I would, and I always keep my word" Dennis assured.

They quickly got changed, and went back in search of Colin and Harry. If anything, all four young wizards had gained from this situation, the final part of the puzzle was for Cedric to make things up to the two wizards that he had hurt.


	16. UPDATE

Should I continue with this book?

I have a few chapters in the works, which can create the end, but do you want me to extend this further?

Also, apologies if any comments have disappeared. This was an error by me as some were duplicated and when I deleted the duplicates, the originals went too.


	17. Cedric's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis helps Cedric to say sorry to Harry and Colin.

As Cedric followed Dennis, he knew that the next conversation he would have with Harry and Colin was going to be the most important of his life. He felt better after his short experience with Dennis, it was the most satisfaction he had ever had from sex.

He was very nervous, knowing that without Dennis, there was probably little hope of reconciliation with the younger Creevey. He still had his doubts, and found himself frantically trying to get reassurance that everything would be okay.

"Dennis, are you sure they will listen to me?" Cedric posed.

"All you have to do is follow my lead Cedric" Dennis responded.

"And you have a plan?" Cedric persisted.

"Of course I do, trust me" Dennis promised.

Cedric remained silent, as without realising it, they were already at the entrance to the Great Hall. Looking in, they were able to find Harry and Colin sat together, snuggled up lovingly. Dennis walked over to them, with Cedric close behind.

"Harry, Colin" Dennis greeted "Cedric has something to say"

"What are you talking about?" Colin wondered.

"Long story short, last night I saw how much he regrets everything" Dennis explained "And I got some good things out of it too"

"You did?" Harry reacted.

"Well, you know that thing you had obviously done yesterday" Dennis laughed "Cedric and I did that too"

"Wait, you're gay as well?" Colin interrupted.

"I'm bisexual" Dennis corrected "But what happened was more about me getting something I wanted. Cedric and I are both single"

"Okay, Cedric what do you want to say?" Harry pressed.

So the spotlight was now on the Hufflepuff, who was stood next to the Gryffindor table. He wanted to think before he spoke, knowing all of the mistakes he had made before. It was a few moments before he finally said anything.

"I can't believe how stupid I was" Cedric stated "I sincerely apologise for everything I did"

"Apology accepted" Harry rejoined "As long as you realise that you cannot treat anyone like that"

"I do, and I hope you are both very happy forever" Cedric continued "So, if that's everything, I will leave"

As Cedric turned to leave, he felt relief at the fact that he could at least start a fresh with Harry and Colin. He didn't hear that Dennis had just made a suggestion to Harry and Colin, one which they really liked the sound of. What he wasn't expecting was that nobody wanted him to leave, and Harry was the one to stop him from doing so.

"Cedric wait!" Harry called.

"What is it?" Cedric wondered.

"Come back here" Colin pleaded.

Feeling nervous once more, Cedric returned to where they were all sitting. He saw Dennis wink at Harry and Colin, which made him more confused. When Cedric sat down, Harry reached across and grabbed his hand softly.

"Look, if you want to make it up to us" Harry said "We have a proposal for you"

"Okay, name it" Cedric reacted.

"Why don't we all meet up for a bit of sexual exploration" Colin explained "Only this time, we all have fun"

"I'll leave you three filthy beasts to it" Dennis chuckled.

As Dennis walked off, Cedric found himself paused in time. He never expected to have that suggestion, but the more he thought about it, the more he looked at them, he knew that this would be one thing that would give them the chance to put the past to rest.


	18. Colin's Confidence

Colin couldn't believe his luck, knowing that he was about to make love with two very handsome people, one of which was his boyfriend, and the other wanted to make things right. As far as he was concerned, Colin had their fate in his hands.

Leaving the Great Hall, Colin led Harry and Cedric up to Gryffindor common room. There was no one in there, so Cedric's presence wasn't questioned. They sat down on the sofa, and looking at the others, Colin licked his lips.

"So, you are going to have fun with us?" Colin posed.

"I'd love that so much" Cedric stated.

"You do know that we all need to be equal in this" Harry interjected "Don't you?"

"Yes I do" Cedric confirmed.

"I'm glad you understand" Harry replied.

"Considering everything that has happened to me" Colin said "I think it's time to add to my collection"

This confused Harry and Cedric a bit, as they had no idea what collection Colin was referring to. Then Colin took out his camera, and looked at the with a smirk. He had never felt so in control of his own destiny, and Harry smiled fondly.

"You still have that?" Harry posed.

"I never got rid of it" Colin reacted.

"What did you mean by your collection?" Cedric wondered.

"I used to take pictures of Harry all of the time" Colin explained "Perhaps this evening, I can add you to it as well"

"You should be honoured" Harry chuckled.

"Oh I am" Cedric declared "I can't wait for tonight"

"Just remember that this will be the beginning of something beautiful" Harry promised.

"You will get to do lots of stuff, and we will all have a great time" Colin added.

"I feel happier now, this is going to be great!" Cedric beamed.

They smiled affectionately at each other, but Colin knew deep down that he had a plan. It wasn't an evil one, more an assurance that he would get the best experience of his life. He had worked it all out, taking a page out of Dennis' book.

"All of this has definitely made me a stronger person" Colin stated.

"I can tell from your happiness" Harry rejoined.

"And now that we get to have Cedric's full attention, we can't go wrong" Colin persisted.

"Everything will be alright" Cedric assured "I promise you both"

He gave them a hug, before returning to Hufflepuff common room to get prepared. He had a lot of things to offer them, but Cedric knew there was only one thing they truly wanted, and to him that was fine, they could have it.


	19. Harry's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric, Harry and Colin finally get it together, but Harry is in for a treat.
> 
> WARNING - SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

Cedric returned to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, and waited patiently for Harry and Colin to meet him. They hadn't said where they were going to go yet, but that didn't matter too much to Cedric. If anything, it made the excitement stronger to not know what was going to happen.

A few moments passed and then Colin walked out with Harry. Cedric took a moment to look at them, seeing that really they were good together. He now felt privileged to get a chance to be involved with them, but he was also careful not to feel to attached.

"Let's go and have some fun!" Harry beamed.

"This is going to be great!" Colin agreed.

"Where are we going?" Cedric posed.

"There's an abandoned room down in the dungeons" Harry stated "That's where the passion will live"

"Sounds good to me" Cedric concluded "What are we waiting for?"

"I'm not sure" Colin said "So let's get a move on"

Harry and Colin held hands as they walked, with Cedric happily walking on the other side of Harry. He felt a bit more loved when Colin looked at Harry, and realised that something was not happening. Using his charm, Colin suggested something to Harry.

"Why don't you hold Cedric's hand?" Colin proposed "Seeing as we're going to be exploring our bodies"

"That's a good idea" Harry concurred.

Cedric jumped a little as Harry grabbed gently onto his hand, but then relaxed at the touch. It had a very welcome result of making all 3 of them walk faster than before. They ran down the stairs to the abandoned room, feeling very turned on.

Reaching the door, they opened it slowly so that no noise was made. They all wondered where to start, but little did they know that Harry had a plan. He wanted to sit back and relax, but with a little twist that would make everything amazing.

"I want to ask something of you both" Harry said.

"Okay, what is it?" Colin replied.

"I think it would be nice for you both to make amends" Harry suggested "By letting me watch you two, put on a show for me"

"Are you su---" Cedric began.

He was shocked as Colin immediately kissed him, without giving it a second thought. There was so much passion to it, and Harry was already naked. Sitting on a chair, he started stroking himself as Colin and Cedric made out.

"Hmm" Harry mumbled "Something needs to change here"

Waving his wand, he stripped Colin and Cedric of their clothes, and now they were touching each other's bodies fully. Harry was enjoying himself, feeling pleasure spread through his body as he watched. Then, he wanted them to go further.

"Colin, suck his cock" Harry instructed.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Colin then looked at Cedric. Getting onto his knees, Colin opened his mouth, allowing Cedric to push inside. It caused the Hufflepuff to moan, as Colin began bobbing along his cock. It was made slightly more rough by Cedric grabbing the back of Colin's head to pull him further down.

"This is hot" Harry giggled.

Just as they were getting into it, they heard someone trying to unlock the door. Quickly, Colin parted from Cedric and Harry used his wand to dress them all again. They found a place to hide, before the door opened and a gentle breeze blew towards them, they saw the shadow before looking to see who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a bit of writer's block at the moment.
> 
> I'm trying to think of how I should proceed with this story.
> 
> There may be a slight delay to the next chapter.


	20. Cedric's Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering who had walked in on them, Cedric puts things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay.
> 
> Here's the next part. Only a couple of chapters left now.

The shadow got bigger as it entered, and Harry looked at the others with slight panic. When they looked towards the door, they saw whoever it was come closer and get near to the light. When they saw who it was, they were a bit confused.

"Dennis?" Colin posed "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that you forgot this box from beside your bed" Dennis explained "Seeing as it has lots of sexual instruments, I thought you would need it"

"Oh, thank you!" Harry beamed.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Cedric wondered "We could have a foursome"

"I would, but Snape has got me in detention so I'd better get going" Dennis explained "But have fun, won't you?"

"Oh we will" Colin assured.

Dennis left and closed the door behind him, making sure that he had locked it so the other's wouldn't be caught in the act. Cedric was feeling slightly more invigorated after it had happened, and he came to a powerful conclusion.

"What are you smirking for?" Harry wondered.

"Well, nearly getting caught" Cedric replied "It, I just, I really liked it"

"You want us to get caught?" Colin enquired.

"The thought of someone seeing us in action turns me on" Cedric reacted.

At first, the others were confused, but then Harry began understanding what Cedric was feeling. It was a rush of adrenaline, a feeling of self confidence. Soon afterwards, Colin started to feel it too, but not without a little bemusement.

"Why do we want to get caught though?" Colin wondered.

"It's just something that acts as a turn on" Harry explained.

Cedric nodded in agreement, and began to get deep in thought. After the long roller coaster of emotions that they had all been through, Colin and Harry were just smiling at each other with understanding, before Cedric interrupted.

"Now that his has happened, I can see things more clearly" Cedric stated.

"In what way? Colin pressed.

"Harry wants to be able to have both of us" Cedric said "And that was something I could've arranged if I hadn't been so stupid"

"That's the point, you aren't stupid" Harry argued "You just didn't think"

"So what happens now?" Colin persisted.

"Why don't we continue where we left off?" Cedric suggested.

The three wizards nodded in agreement, and got back into the position they were in before. There was now a greater energy around them, one that would make their actions mean something more, an experience that they needed.


	21. Their Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric, Harry and Colin finally finish their fun.
> 
> WARNING - SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

Harry was now back in a position of power, or at least that was what he believed. He had enjoyed what they had been doing before Dennis interrupted, but now the atmosphere had changed, so it wasn't as clear to any of them what would happen.

Cedric was feeling in a particularly horny mood, and despite his best efforts, he really wanted to take control. He sat down on the floor, and signalled for Colin and Harry to sit either side of him. Perhaps this was going to be where he finally made everything okay.

"I have such a hard dick" Cedric stated "I want both of you to suck it"

"You really want that?" Harry reacted.

Colin hadn't hesitated and was already sucking on Cedric's member. Harry looked down at him, watching his boyfriend as he slobbered over Cedric once more. Harry felt a bit reluctant to join in at first, feeling that it might remind them of what had happened the last time.

Looking up, Colin could see how much his boyfriend was hesitating, and pulled his mouth away from Cedric's cock. He really wanted Harry to have a good time, and was not going to allow him to feel bad about anything that was going on.

"Harry, put Cedric into your mouth" Colin encouraged "What's wrong?"

"I just... Feel guilty about last time" Harry reacted "It was so awful"

"It's different now, we're all on the same page" Colin responded "Don't miss out"

"Potter, suck it!" Cedric playfully ordered.

As Colin held Cedric's balls, Harry began to move his mouth closer to Cedric's dick. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the tip, and began lowering his head down. It felt wet because Colin had already given it a generous coating of saliva.

"That's right, you do that!" Cedric persisted.

Harry began feeling his anxiety fade, and he was now enjoying the fact that he was having a good time with the two people he loved being around the most. It was at that point that Harry got an idea, which would make him feel better.

"Colin, you sit in the middle" Harry instructed.

"But why?" Colin asked.

"Let Cedric and I play with you until you orgasm" Harry answered.

Not complaining, Colin was fully on board with that idea, and swapped positions with Cedric. He felt a chill go up his spine, as Cedric began sucking on Colin's balls, and Harry's mouth was tightly wrapped around his erect penis.

"This is giving me the time of my life" Colin moaned.

"Your boyfriend has never looked more determined" Cedric added.

Colin's emotions were going wild, his dick had never been given so much attention before. His breathing got heavier as they continued, and he could feel that his balls were starting to get tighter. Cedric put a hand on the back of Harry's head, and began pushing him down aggressively on Colin's cock.

"Oh my god!" Colin screeched.

His self control was gone, and Colin shot his seed into Harry's eagerly awaiting mouth. Cedric could feel the balls dance as they emptied, and Harry was sure to swallow every last drop of the delicious fluid that had been in his mouth.

"What's next?" Harry wondered.

"As we are here, why don't you both spit roast me?" Colin proposed.

"That would be great" Cedric declared.

Harry and Cedric stroked themselves as they watched Colin get into position. He was on all fours, with Cedric and Harry going either end of him. Harry positioned himself at Colin's ass, whilst Cedric sat down in front of Colin's head.

To begin with, Colin sucked on Cedric's dick, and could still taste Harry's saliva all over it. He was getting ready for something big to happen, and was overjoyed when it did. He felt Harry slowly push into his hole, causing a muffled moan.

"Colin is such a little slut" Cedric stated.

"He's desperate for our cum" Harry rejoined.

Cedric enjoyed the suction that Colin was creating with his mouth, making the Hufflepuff feel better than ever before. Colin even began playing with Cedric's scrotum, knowing how much pleasure that can give, and hoped that he would soon be tasting a big load.

Harry, meanwhile, could never get enough of Colin's round bubble butt. It jiggled so much as he moved in and out, and that was a big turn on for him. Colin purposefully squeezed around Harry to make his hole tighter, and provide more pleasure.

"I'm getting so close" Cedric grunted.

"Same here" Harry clarified.

"Let me taste it, please!" Colin begged.

Neither of them could resist Colin at that point, so as he sat up on his knees, Harry and Cedric stood either side of him. They were rubbing their penises furiously, wanting to give Colin a taste of their sperm simultaneously.

"Open up Colin" Harry ordered.

"We'll fill you up" Cedric added.

"Please, give me your cream" Colin pleaded.

Colin's words were all that Harry and Cedric needed, as they both shot a big jet of thick, creamy semen into his mouth. They were amazed that he didn't waste a single drop, and even more surprised when he swallowed it with just one gulp.

"You're such a whore" Harry chuckled.

"I will always be a whore for you" Colin assured.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Cedric posed.

"Of course" Harry reacted.

"Everything is good" Colin affixed.

They all kissed each other, using their tongues and felt that after such a long road, things had now got to where they had to be. As they got dressed again, there was a new understanding between them, one that gave them all a good feeling in their hearts.


	22. Harry's Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reflects on everything with Ron and Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe how quickly everything had happened. He had an amazing boyfriend, and repaired his relationship with his ex-boyfriend. There was a spring in his step, even when he walked past anyone from Slytherin house.

Sat in Gryffindor common room, Harry sat down in front of the fire, feeling inner peace. It was so relaxing that he could've fallen asleep if he had the chance. However, there was one thing that prevented that, which was when Ron and Hermione joined him.

Considering that they were his best friends, he wasn't about to complain. They had been good to him, and he would always have time for both of them. They sat down either side of him, and noticed just how happy he was.

"You're in a good mood mate" Ron observed.

"Finally, my life is complete" Harry replied.

"You seem to have everything you could ever want" Hermione affixed.

"I really do, that Colin is such a good person" Harry uttered "And Cedric has earned my trust back"

"He clearly saw the error of his ways then" Hermione responded.

"And about bloody time too" Ron stated.

As they sat in silence for a moment, Harry closed his eyes as he remembered Colin's smile. There was nothing that he didn't like about his boyfriend, and he would do everything to make sure he never lost him, not after what they had been through.

"Who would've thought at the beginning of the year, you would end up dating your number one fan?" Hermione commented.

"Certainly not me" Ron reacted.

"None of it matters now, in the present we belong together" Harry continued.

Harry heard the door open, and looked around to see that Colin had entered. He saw his boyfriend was busy, so Colin blew Harry a kiss, which was returned, and went up to his bed. For once, it looked as if he truly was the envy of every student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


	23. Colin's Dream Came True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Dennis reflect on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this small bit was missing from the story, so I've decided to add it.

There were times when Colin thought he was only dreaming. He was living in a world where Harry Potter was his boyfriend, and he was happy and joyful. Being patient had paid off, and he wasn't going to let Harry go for anyone.

He and Dennis were sat in the dormitory, just looking at each other with a relaxed expression. The brothers had really been able to prove their loyalty to each other, and that gave them a sense of solidarity, that pushed their relationship along nicely.

"You know, I don't think I could've got through this without you" Colin stated.

"Well, that may be true, but all I've tried to do is be a good brother" Dennis said.

"Being with Harry, just makes me feel so special" Colin reacted.

"But that's crazy, because you are special" Dennis declared.

A small smile crept onto Colin's face, as he heard Dennis' words. He had developed so much as a person, going from a shy and reserved young wizard to an outgoing and popular student. Dennis could list everything about Colin he was proud of, if he had a spare few years.

"It all feels so surreal" Colin rejoined "Going out with Harry"

"He loves you" Dennis reminded "And everyone knows it"

"Even Cedric has become a good friend" Colin added.

"I think we both know it's probably more than just a good friend" Dennis chuckled.

"It's not every day that a threesome happens" Colin responded.

"But when it does, it's a solid reminder of how special you are" Dennis complimented.

"And you got to hook up with Cedric too" Colin continued.

"And that was how I helped him, as we made the deal" Dennis uttered.

Colin couldn't help but think about Cedric and what was going to happen to him now. Either way, he knew that his brother would leap at the chance to go out with him. Returning back to the present, Colin put a hand on Dennis' shoulder.

"I love you, you know" Colin beamed.

"I love you too" Dennis smiled.

They shared a hug, and held each other close for several minutes. Even if Cedric hadn't apologised, Colin was still in Dennis' debt, because his brother was strong and would give anything to make sure Colin was always happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	24. Series

Should I continue with the Harry/Colin series?

I'm hoping to write a sequel, but my passion for writing is becoming weaker.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
